


Keeping Busy

by aconitumtea, Infy



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Nerd sex, i mean what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconitumtea/pseuds/aconitumtea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infy/pseuds/Infy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't had much time alone aside from those rare nights where they both were burnt out enough to sleep at the same time, and nothing interesting aside from the mumbling Zhuge Liang usually does in his sleep really happened. Perhaps this night should be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Busy

Today went off without a hitch. It resembled a holiday, in a way. Quite odd, considering Zhuge Liang's usual schedule. Yes, certainly, there was work to be done today. Much less than usual though. It was one of those rare times of peace that comes along, for Zhuge Liang, at least, once in a blue moon. On those particular blue moons, if one were to look very closely, they could most definitely see pigs taking flight in the night sky as it chills, an aftereffect of hell freezing over.

 Point being, the Sleeping Dragon had forgotten the feeling of a so-called “day off.”

 Yueying was much the same. She had recently finished the last touches on one of her latest war machines--it was unlike her to take a sabbatical even after the arbalests and ballistae and such had their modifications made, but having noticed her husband's glaringly obvious lack of anything to do, she had decided to keep him company in his idleness. It, granted, was later in the day by the time they had gotten their very small amount of work done, and after all, early to bed, early to rise, but they did nonetheless have time for tea and conversation before Zhuge Liang had remembered his prior commitment to Lord Liu Bei for a game of Go.

 And, of course, the Sleeping Dragon being a strategist of great renown, and Liu Bei being, well, Liu Bei, the game was over rather quickly, and Zhuge Liang had started his return home with a quick farewell, a wave of his fan, and a shuffle of his feet.

 Yueying, on the other hand, while her husband was busy throwing stones on a board and trying not to hurt his friend's ego in the process, found she had enough time to ponder her standing as far as what in the world to do with herself that night. She had promised herself that she would take a break from her tools and her workshop, and as the night wore on, in her solitude, she recognized how much more difficult keeping her mind away from the many unfinished projects she had begun had become.

 She settled for grabbing a brush and jotting down a few numbers, plugging them into the formula she pulled out of thin air--calculating a few specifics on gravitational potential energy dependent on each machine could probably allow her to engineer a gliding mechanism on the back of those bomb drops--but on the back of her mind still was how rare these nights truly were. Something special should be done, right...? After all, they hadn't had much time alone aside from those just-as-rare nights where they both were burnt out enough to sleep at the same time, and nothing interesting aside from the mumbling Zhuge Liang usually does in his sleep really happened. Perhaps tonight should be different...? She was sure he would concur. _Hell with it. Let's give it a try._

 Draping her coat over the bedpost and removing her gloves and boots and putting them in their proper places, she concluded that life was for the living, damn it, and she sat on the bed before pulling a book from the shelf nearby and starting to read it. After a little while had passed, footsteps sounded from the entryway of their home, and, taking a breath, Yueying shut the book and set it back in its place, making herself comfortable on the bed.

 The strategist opened the bedroom door slightly to discover a sight that he certainly hadn’t seen in a while. Not that he was complaining. Liang cast a glance over at the bedpost where her coat was hung neatly and her boots were poised at the foot of the bed. She’d waited for him like this only a few times in the past. It had been so long that Zhuge Liang was quite unsure what to do with the information presented to him, enough that a slight blush crept upon his cheeks, and enough that the only words he could think of to say to her was, “Can I help you…?”

 It was a testament to how familiar she was with him to have noticed the shift in his usually serenely stoic expression. More than the light, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it dusting of pink on his cheeks, the subtle shift in his brow and the way his eyes widened in the slightest made bubbles of amusement well up inside. So she caught him off guard, and his words only further proved such. She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips, moving a hand to brush a few strands of hair from her face. "Indeed you can, my dear. Please, do make yourself comfortable." She teased affectionately, the smile on her face giving away just how much she was enjoying his reaction. Rarely did one catch her husband off guard, after all, even Yueying herself.

 He motioned slightly to the bed with his hand, his eyes still glued to her. “Here…?” There was a momentary pause as they both contemplated the question and whether it bode answering or ridicule. The motion of her hand delicately swiping the few stray strands of hair out of her face, coupled with the amused expression on her face elicited a chuckle from his lips, regardless of how flustered the sight made him— of course he assumed she would never mention how amusing he was sure it was. Inhaling deeply, he made his way over to sit on the bed next to her. “… Ignore that last question; that was foolish.”

 Either it was out of kindness or cruel mercy that she didn’t comment, knowing he was already scolding himself for such a silly question. Sometimes, the best teases were silent ones, for they did all the work for you. As he took a seat, she bit back a chuckle, watching him. She pulled herself upright with a small sound, hand moving to clasp over his as she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes slid shut for a moment, a gentle sigh of content escaping her, before they opened again, face tilting up to meet his gaze. "Take your time, my love. Assess the situation as you will," She kindly told him, unable to help the small tremor of her shoulders that spoke of mirth held back. Her eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement, finding the moment to be one she intended to keep in memory for quite some time.

 Oh, look at this. She was making fun of him. Any other man would have been annoyed by this, but Zhuge Liang only let out a breath of air that half-resembled a laugh in response. Her smile was so endearing, so beautiful in its contentment. A stark contrast to her intensity when she was busy with her work. He finally inhaled as her head nuzzled against his shoulder. “If I must assess,” he murmured, his fingers threading through hers, “then I must ask another question,” He took a breath before touching his forehead to hers, slightly squeezing her hand in amused response to her laughing at him. He mulled this question over for a moment, ensuring there was a reason to ask it. Everyone had always spoken highly of Yueying’s intelligence, and as such an inquiry like this was probably necessary considering he had a feeling there was a plan in her head. A wider smile crept across his face, and his eyes met hers for a moment before gently asking, “Is there something you’re planning to get out of this, my dear…?”

 Ah, he was finally relaxing. That was good, even though she enjoyed his very brief and low key fluster. She hummed at his question, more for effect than anything, really. The hand not clasped in his reached up towards his face, fingers gently resting against his cheek with her smile growing, eyes trained on his. "Oh, perhaps. A few things, really." She began, pausing only to press her lips briefly against his, then pulling back again. Zhuge Liang’s eyes fluttered closed, letting the melody of her speech take him over before he felt the soft pressure of her lips. It took a moment for him to register the kiss, and he didn’t manage to lean in until it had already broken. "You have been working quite hard… Stressful work, even. And… I can not say I am only thinking altruistically, of course. I do miss your presence, my love. Rare do we get nights such as this." Yueying hummed, sliding her thumb across the high cheekbone before going for another kiss, smiling all the while. Slowly, gently and consuming, as if it were a moment to be well and truly treasured.

 Few things in this world could even attempt to compare to the sound of Yueying’s voice. He held her hand tighter, sliding his other hand around her waist as she spoke to him again. He didn’t quite internalize the words she was saying—only briefly did he pay any heed to the general gist of what she told him. "To be truthful, I really do not know what to do with myself now that we’ve no tasks instructed to us. I am sure we both are used to busying ourselves with work," he lilted as he leaned his head in to meet her for another kiss. It didn’t register to him until that moment how long it had truly been since the last time they were together or how much he had missed the sensation of their lips brushing together even briefly, let alone now in a slow, even rhythm. He let out a breath, and after precious seconds, they parted only barely, his lips gently hovering near hers. "I am glad we have time to be with each other, Yueying."

 "As am I, my dear." She responded, eyes falling closed for just a few seconds, as if savoring the moment. Her eyes opened again, watching him with a hooded gaze, her smile slipping more along the lines of a smirk. "However, if you do not quite know what to do… I’m sure we can think of something together." Yueying added, mirth again slipping into her tone. "I would hate to have you idle." That said, she brushed her lips against his once again, then took the hand entwined with hers, lifting it up. With a smile, she took a brief second to admire the graceful angles and long fingers, even with the writing callouses, before her eyes slipped shut once again. Leaning down, her lips pressed against the third knuckle, then brushed along the back of his hand as she pulled away, smile warm as she looked up, gaze loving. "Shall we entertain each other tonight, my love?”

 Her words quirked his lips up and caused a laugh to trill from his throat. "My… you seem quite eager, my dear." His smile grew wider, eyes glowing with amusement and a glint of deviousness. There was no hiding his own mirthful expression, no matter how much he attempted to do so, but he leaned in anyway. His hand leaving hers only for a brief moment, he met her eyes as he drew his hands around her waist once more and pulled her close, enough that their bodies brushed up against one another. He leaned his head in, touching his forehead briefly to hers, taking in the sight of her beautifully colored eyes. He had never seen anything like them, the brilliant but muted laurel green tone of them stealing his words and his breath for a brief moment. "I would love nothing more than to spend the night with you, Yueying." His hands held her tightly against him as he pressed his lips against hers once more, his kisses growing firmer as he brought his lips to brush along her jaw.

 “I am glad, my love...” She trailed off, her hands ghosting up his back, cinching him closer to her. Barely any more words passed between them, between the slow, tender movement of their hands on each other--only fleeting kisses, and Yueying exhaled every time Zhuge Liang's lips made their way from her jaw to her neck. His fingers slid to the button clasps on her _qipao_ , and he pulled away slightly, opening his eyes to meet hers.

 “May I...?”

 Yueying smiled warmly, leaning her head in so that her forehead rested on her husband's; her eyes glinted in amusement at the fact that he actually took it upon himself to request permission to unbutton it. “You may.”

 Leaning in, Zhuge Liang's lips met with his wife's once more in a gentle kiss as he slowly undid the top couple buttons, stopping only just past the base of her neck. Yueying chuckled slightly between kisses, pulling away so that the smirk on her face hovered just barely away from his mouth, and spoke in a sultry whisper, “My dear, you are only stopping there...?”

 Zhuge Liang raised an eyebrow. “You would like me to continue, then, Yueying...?”

 Gentle hands became firmer as she pressed herself against him, and he inhaled sharply. “I trust that you are interested in going further, anyway.”

 “Granted. However, I am more interested in respecting your boundaries.”

 “You respect my boundaries every day,” she let out a chuckle, her breath stinging Liang's skin. “My love, we must let tonight be different.” Her hand left his back and came up, her fingers gently tracing the contours of his face. “After all, how often is it that we are able to be together...?” Her lips pressed up against his once more, more forcefully this time, and as their fingers linked together again, Liang found himself being guided onto his back. He gave no signs of resistance, and Yueying deepened the kiss, running her tongue gently over his bottom lip, as she moved over him. Her body hovered barely inches away from his. A smile quirked her lips again, this one less mirthful and more mischievous as she broke the kiss, squeezing his hands. “I insist. You easily bore when you do not have anything to keep you busy.”

 “And you are offering a solution, then, I take it.”

 “Of course,” she leaned in a bit more, trailing her kisses along his cheek, down to his jaw, as Zhuge Liang's hands began to wander. Gentle tugs on her _qipao_ signaled to Yueying, and she raised her body only slightly, just enough that he could continue to unbutton it. His hands shook--less from nerves and more from worry that he would cross the line somehow, but Yueying leaned her head over, planting a kiss on his cheek with a gentle “I love you,” and it seemed to put him at ease. Another tug at the fabric and a shrug of her shoulders, and Yueying slid her arms from it, discarding it to the side, and bare skin pressed against the fabric of Liang's clothes.

 “I've forgotten this feeling. It is almost... nostalgic,” he mused, holding her tightly to him.

 “You've made your commitment, my dear, you must follow through with it,” Yueying breathed, a sly smile creeping onto her face no matter how much she tried to hide it. Slender fingers snaked through the fabric of his _daopao_ and tugged at it, and soon he as well was bare from the waist up, save for the light, yet brief brush of his wife's lips on his chest. “Your nerves seem to have left you.”

 “Have they, now...?” Zhuge Liang mumbled, relaxing into the sensation of her lips mapping the hills and valleys of his body before returning back to his. Her muscles relaxed into him, into the warmth of his body--it had never failed in being comforting to her, even during times of stress. Yueying had missed this; not just moments like this, but the sensation of being close to him at all. So much solace she found in her other work that she had completely forgotten how calming it was, the feel of her bare form pressed against his.

 The sudden feeling of his fingers trailing down, hooking into the hem of her pants, just as a spot to put them at first, but soon accompanied by wordless, needy tugs, caught her by surprise for a brief moment, and she let out a breath of air. It soon faded into a smirk and a quirked eyebrow--she briefly situated herself on top of him and rocked her hips against him once or twice, causing him to inhale sharply.

 “My dear, that was unfair,” he exhaled, shifting beneath her as he attempted once more to tug down the hem of her pants, and her fingers went to her lips in a veiled attempt to hide the amused sound that escaped from her. She failed to move, perhaps out of a need to see his fluster that she so rarely got to witness, and perhaps because... no, that fluster was all she needed.

 “Odd,” she breathed, poising herself over him and touching their foreheads together. “I would have termed it as 'benevolent'.” Her next few moments were spent enjoying the current state of her husband, the even yet heavy rise and fall of his chest as his eyes shut tightly. It was his own form of respect, trying to will himself away until she had given him express permission to continue, something any woman would have found frustrating, save Yueying, of course, who saw it as an endearing character trait.

 After a brief moment of silence, with the only thing passing between them being heavy breaths and fleeting brushes of their lips on each other's skin, with the only sounds Zhuge Liang heard being the soft moans from his wife as they exchanged touches, Yueying raised her hips for a brief moment and aided Zhuge Liang in slipping the remaining fabric from her. There was another moment of respite, this one a brief but seemingly endless silence that pervaded between the two of them--he took in the sight of her form, the way her hair fell against her smooth skin, and she took a moment to meet his eyes, notice his expression, the way he looked at her with a mix of tenderness and desire. Neither of them wanted to move or to say anything out of fear that the moment would somehow rupture. The only thing Zhuge Liang could manage to do was reach his hand up, running it through her hair, and she leaned her head down, allowing him to remove the tie holding the rest of it up.

 Yueying crouched back down, pressing her lips against his once more before leaning over, her breath stinging his skin as she whispered softly in his ear. “Please...”

 At her request, Zhuge Liang's hands held her tighter against him, instinctively rocking his hips into her--he was beginning to ache deep in his belly, and the sensation of her skin rubbing against him was one he found himself lost in for a brief moment. Yueying's hand trailed downward, tugging at his pants, and he slid himself away from them, discarding them in a much less methodical manner than usual, a testament to his desire--his hardness brushed up against her, and the sensation overwhelmed him--he let out a sound that half-resembled a sigh, half a groan, and Yueying wasted no time in trailing her hand down his body and running her fingers over his hardened flesh, her lips returning their attention to his. He quivered at her touch and attempted to think of something to say, but words either didn't or couldn't come to him.

 Between heavy, ragged breaths, Liang could do nothing more than accept the kiss and fall into it as she stroked him with the pads of her fingers--he reached for her hips, gently tugging them towards his, and she took his hint. That sigh he let out, quiet yet needy as his arms tightened around her, and the soft moan she gave as she settled herself onto him were proof enough to each other that these nights were not common enough.

 As rare as these nights were, as worked up as the two of them had gotten each other, neither of them expected the moment to last very long, but it didn't matter. Their brief few moments of Yueying working her hips against Zhuge Liang, of exchanging ragged moans and sighs between each other's lips, of each other's names and whispers of “I love you” seemingly permanent on their lips... all of it was enough for them. As quickly as it began, Yueying felt her body beginning to give into release, and she attempted to say something, but all that escaped her lips was one final moan, quiet but full of all the satisfaction her husband had hoped would be there. Her fingers curled as she let the feeling ripple through her, burying her head in his shoulder. His arms cinched her tighter against him, the feeling of her body tensing against his sending him over the edge as well, and he let out a groan--a small sound, but one that spoke of release nonetheless. For the Sleeping Dragon and his wife, geniuses of unrivaled intelligence, and for only those brief few moments, coherent and rational thought was alien to them.

 Yueying collapsed into her husband's chest, both her breath and ability to form a conscious thought slowly and gradually returning to her. His arms held her tightly against his body as he attempted to catch his own breath; he kissed her head softly, not yet at the point when words would both come to him and come out of his mouth as well. The engineer was the first to break the silence, still in the midst of an attempt to catch her breath.

 “I had... nearly forgotten what that felt like.”

 Kongming nodded, his eyes lightly fluttering shut, and he inhaled and exhaled deeply. “As had I,” he murmured. Another silent moment, this one without movement-- Yueying's head rested on Zhuge Liang chest, the even rise and fall coupled with the gradually slowing beat of his heart lulling her eyes closed. Liang managed to rest as well for a little while, but soon the both of them, being the sort of people they were, couldn't find the energy to stay still--it only took a few moments for them both to begin fishing around for their pants after a moment of realization that they had reacquired control of their bodies.

 “We should do this more often,” he said idly, not quite realizing how impossible it was. Certainly it was on the back of his mind, but his words were intended as more idle small-talk--it took him a brief moment to realize the impossibility of the thought. Yueying's eyes shifted to the side, her expression losing its mirth and gaining a wistful sadness. Liang glanced over at her as he dressed himself and raised a quizzical eyebrow. “What is it...?”

 “We will have much to do come tomorrow. Days like this will be rare still.” Yueying muttered, slipping into her _qipao_ and buttoning it _._

 Zhuge Liang took a breath, reaching to her, his palm settling on her cheek. The sudden touch caught her attention, and she glanced up at him. Instinctively her fingers ghosted over the hand on her face, and her fingertips rested gently on the back of it, settling into the familiar contours of his hand. “Perhaps, my dear,” he finally spoke. “That is what makes these days so special.”

 Her eyes crinkled in a warm smile at his words. “Perhaps so.” Her fingers curled around his hand, squeezing it. “Then let us hope to be busy for some time to come. I shall be sure to work you like a pack mule.”

 Zhuge Liang smiled, one rare for him--the usual mirthless chuckle replaced itself with a real, amused laugh, and he took her in a brief embrace. “Perhaps, then, we should reconsider.”

 “Perhaps not.”

 “Alright. Perhaps not.” And the Sleeping Dragon leaned over to his wife and chastely kissed her lips.


End file.
